Leek Plan
by gisella89
Summary: What is it?" Miku asked quietly. Len took a deep breath and steeled himself. If he didn't come out alive, It was his fault for accepting to be the one who broke it to Miku so easily. "I... I think leeks taste like watered down onion..." The boys make a plan to tell Miku they don't like leeks- If you can even call it a plan... WARNING: VERY VERY VERY SHORT!


**This is NOT the best but it is presentable... ah what ev**

* * *

><p>Miku seared up her leeks on the stove with spices. You could say they smelled good, for leeks...<p>

"Miku, thanks a lot for making lunch, but I need to tell you something" Len said nervously.

The aqua haired girl turned around, showing off her 'kiss the chef' apron. They all took turns cooking, and the girls took turns sharing the apron. The boys wore a chef hat (Gakupo originally had wanted the apron, don't ask why but it didn't fit).

"What is it?" Miku asked quietly.

Len took a deep breath and steeled himself. If he didn't come out alive, It was his fault for accepting to be the one who broke it to Miku so easily.

"I... I think leeks taste like watered down onions..." He mumbled.

Miku stared at him for a moment. "You don't like leeks!?" She screamed "Leeks are amazing, beautiful majestic tasting vegetables, **WATERED DOWN ONION?!**"

The girls stared, but the boys had been expecting her to go diva like this.

**_BEFORE..._**

"Gather round!" Len said to the boys. Gakupo and Kaito waited patiently, sitting on the brown sofa. "Do you like Miku's cooking? The leeks I mean..." He asked getting to the point at once.. The boys shifted around uncomfortably. Len took a seat seriously.

"It's horrible, I hate leeks. Theres nothing wrong with her actual cooking but I don't use ice cream in _all _my dishes... all the time..." Kaito added in a small voice. Gakupo nodded. "Eggplants are a necessity to life , but leeks?" He made a pretend disgusted face "Eww"

The boys joked until Len took a gavel out of nowhere and slammed it on the table.

"No no! You're doing it wrong!" Kaito exclaimed suddenly, snatching the hammer-like object from the yellow haired boy. Kaito straightened up, and feeling the gavel in his hand he got a look of pure evil.

_BANG BANG_

He banged it on the table twice professionally. Gakupo clapped sarcastically. "I was a judge once" He said evilly, making an almost A-okay sign with his hand. "And a real back-**_STABBER_**" Gakupo growled. Kaito put the gavel in his large pocket for safe keeping with a shrug.

""Well, you were a-" "Thats good Kaito! Good, now back on topic. So, how can we brake it to Miku and who'll do it?" Len asked.

The older boys looked at each other, then at Len.

"You do it" They commanded in unison.

"Why me... always" Len sighed, but agreed anyway.

**_PRESENT..._**

Hopefully Miku wouldn't go diva on poor Len, but insulting leeks was too much.

"What do you have against leeks?!" She fumed, her face reddening behind her aqua ponytails at Gumi's silent giggling. "N-nothing, and your cooking is great but we don't like leeks"

Miku thankfully didn't catch the 'we' part as she went on "And what if **_certain people _**don't like bananas?!" She said looking directly at the purple haired singer "Don't... like... bananas?" He said slowly, as if the idea had never occurred to him before. "Exactly, someone maybe like (Gakupo shook his head wildly) _Gakupo, _remember that time you told me you thought Bananas tasted horrible?"

Gakupo closed his eyes, cringing. "Yeeeaaahhh, about that..."

Len looked betrayed "Look, I'm sorry L-" "Save it, we'll talk later" The young teen said to the man, if you want to look at it that way. "But.. Miku.."

She took a breath. "I'll cook," She sighed "Something different, I mean, but I get to make leeks sometimes.."

Miku sadly started to empty the members of Amaryllidaceae family into the garbage, but Rin stopped her.

"I like your leeks, I'll have them!" She said.

Miku gave the blonde girl a warm smile as she took out two bowls and filled them with nice smelling leeks. They chowed down on the tasty almost onions and small potatoes. "You know what? Make your own food!" Miku laughed.

That day they learned a very valuable lesson...

...

...

...

...

never insult someones cooking or you'll have to make your own stuff.


End file.
